Kang  Thoughts of a Conqueror
by interested reader12345
Summary: Its funny that I am publishing this story first when its one of the last ones I've written. Its only chapter 1 but I think its a good story. Inspiration came from Avengers Forever mini-series.


KANG

LIFE OF A CONQUEROR

CHAPTER ONE

THE 40TH CENTURY:

The man sat at his control panel looking at the multiple screens showing wars on several parts of the planet. He looked at the scenes in fascination just as he looked back at the point that brought him here.

"Time. The man said speaking into his personal log. Time is chaotic. Its divergent pathways are as complex as a Gordian Knot."

"For the sake of my continuing historical log and for my future subjects. He continued. I was born Nathaniel Richards, named after the "Great Benefactor." The world I came form was Earth. The world I came from was similar to this one, a world shattered by nuclear fire. A people who were fragmented and mutated."

"A world of unceasing conflict. Until the arrival of a scientist named Nathaniel Richards, who had come to what he called Other Earth. Very different from his own world of Marvels." Kang continued.

"He had come from a world were there were no limits. He had brought that enthusiasm for knowledge, adventure, and science to the beleaguered people of Other Earth. Kang said. Along with his great intelligence and technical expertise."

"He in time quelled the strife of the land. Giving people hope with his very presence and generosity. He had set the world back onto the path of civilization. On the path to peace. The people of my world gave him the title of Richards the Great Benefactor." Kang said and try, as he might be able to keep the tone of pride out of his voice. It was on this world that I was born into centuries later."

He stopped his personal log and was remembering on a much simpler time for him. He remembered his childhood and being bullied as a youth. Making his childhood no different from any other. However, it culminated in his throat being slit by the very bully named Morgan.

Morgan had been taunting him over some small figure he had created. When young Nathaniel finally had, enough Morgan had drove full force toward him with his hover board, causing his throat to be cut.

The injury had been so sever that he was hospitalized for an entire year. The one event that had scarred him as a youth. It was during that time that he had become obsessed with the past. Knowing that in any other time but this revenge could have been taken.

"Morgan that miserable little worm had caused me terrible pain. Kang said in a moment of melancholy. He is fortunate that I do not wish to gain just retribution for the indignity. However other matters far outweigh that sour moment."

Through the years that followed, he became further and further obsessed with the adventures of times past. Wishing to be like those that he saw on his personal collection of historical holocubes.

They were of men and women testing themselves against all odds… To prove that their will power and strength was mightier then there opponents. That they could force the universe to their will.

Nathaniel admired those great figures of history. Alexander the Great, Julies Caesar, Attila the Hun, the Khan Dynasty, Napoleon, Doctor Doom. Conquerors that had made their way into history. He wished to be like these great men.

However, he had been born into a time known as the "Age of Enlightenment." The century of peace and progress. The ultimate in civilization and culture. As he looked on the holocubes daily, he clearly knew that he hated it.

"I wanted the adventure and excitement I could only watch on the history holocubes, and one day I found my chance."

During the intervening years after the accident. The already bright Nathaniel gave everything to his education. Surpassing even the professors and teachers that had taught him.

He lended all that incredible focus and intelligence searching through the historical records. The information had turned up during his genealogical research. In the relics of an ancestor.

Some of the files indicated that ancestor to be Richards the Great Benefactor himself. That would make him in essence related to the closest thing his world viewed to royalty. Other files hinted that it had been the 20th century tyrant Victor Von Doom.

"But who it was did not truly matter. Kang said. What mattered was that I had stumbled across their greatest creation. A time machine."

He remembered the hours spent analyzing the remains to get a full sensor sweep of the machine. Once he was sure that every micrometer of it was safely recorded into his computer, he then began to take it apart piece by piece.

He had worked from the remains of the device. Impressed that someone from so long ago could create something so advanced. However, with his intelligence and understanding of advanced 30th century technology he was able to quickly master the device.

Using the plans that he found along with the remains of the device, he began construction of his own time machine. Using construction droids to build a time ship in the form of the Sphinx from ancient Egypt.

The Sphinx was his greatest creation to date. It was ancient in appearance only. The interior was a state of the art design in the style of ancient Egyptian. A structure that was large enough to hold an entire community comfortably.

He had built the ship in the form of an ancient idol, down to the interior décor. Once it was completed, he did not hesitate to use it. Not even wasting the time to put his affairs in order. From one moment to the next Nathaniel Richards disappeared from his world.


End file.
